storiesoftamrielfandomcom-20200213-history
Jyric
Jyric is a Nord hunter born and raised in Riverwood. He's the son of Alvor and Sigrid, and older brother to Dorthe. As of present, Jyric is MIA and presumed dead by family. Info Jyric Portrayed By: Jacob Blalock Born: 4E 181, Riverwood, Skyrim Gender: Male Race: Nord Age: 20 (As of 4E 201) Status: Presumed Dead (Present) (MIA) Residence: Hunter's Lake House, Falkreath Hold, Skyrim Appearance Jyric is a tall Nordic man with a very defined face, muscular features, and long blonde hair. His eyes are a captivating shade of blue. As an Adolescent, Jyric did not yet posses facial hair. But into his Adult years, he grew a face full of hair. Personality Jyric is a very well rounded Nord. He is also silver tongued, for he can bargain and charm people he wishes. At the same time, he knows how to get down to business and discuss with true word in his heart. Family Father - ' Alvor '''Mother - ' Sigrid 'Younger Sister - ' Dorthe Relationships '''Best Friends [http://skyrimstory.wikia.com/wiki/Leonardo_Arcturus Leonardo Arcturus] [http://skyrimstory.wikia.com/wiki/Morndir_Sinloth Morndir Sinloth] Story of Jyric Jyric '''was born in '''4E 181 to his two parents, Alvor '''and '''Sigrid. As a child he grew up in the town of Riverwood. Most of youth Jyric was always playing with his two friends Leonardo and Morndir. Upon reaching his teenage years he began working in the forge with his father Alvor. From this, Jyric gained plentiful knowledge of forging weapons. Eventually he realized that forging weapons wasn't what he wanted to pursue as a life career, so he took up lessons on archery from a women named Angi. '''Trained with her from the age of 13 until 18. Upon being released from apprenticeship, '''Jyric returned home to find his family and friends welcome him with a feast and party. A year later, Jyric moved out of his parents home and set off into the wild to find suitable land for his house. After a few weeks of searching, Jyric found his plot on the edge of a lake. For a whole year from there on, he built up his home stead. By the time he finished he was of the age of 20. After being settled for a few months, he heard news of a White Stag. For a while, he searched and searched for this beast. And finally found it. He shot the beast in the heart, and instantly killed it. Upon its death, a menacing voice said to Jyric, "'''It is I, '''Hircine, God of The Hunt. I offer the power of The Hunt, Lycanthropy, and the Bow of The Hunt. Take my offer, or leave it, that is your decision mortal." Jyric accepted his gift, and in that moment, he became a follower of Hircine. Upon returning to Riverwood to tell family and friends of his accomplishment, and what he had became, he was banished from the town. Never allowed to return, or he would face complications from the guards, and the village residence. Even though he isn't allowed in, Jyric sneaks into the village to see his friends Leonardo and Morndir, '''for they had not shunned him away because of his differences. For '''Jyric, Leonardo, and Morndir all shared a common goal. They all wanted to become something of themselves. Remembered in time for their actions, and accomplishments.